Demasiados nombres
by sorgin
Summary: Han pasado diez años pero aún pesan en el recuerdo los nombres de aquellos que cayeron combatiendo al que no debe ser nombrado. O al menos eso es lo que siente Oliver al volver a pisar los empedrados pasillos de Hogwarts.


Casi diez años habían pasado desde la última vez que vio la majestuosidad de aquel edificio; y a pesar de los cambios que se habían realizado no dejaba de sorprenderle la sensación de hogar que seguía ofreciéndole.

Oliver Wood antiguo capitán de Gryffindor, y guardián del equipo nacional regresaba a casa para tomarse un pequeño descanso. Cojeando atravesó los pasillos en dirección al gran comedor ante las asombradas miradas de los alumnos que orgullosamente le reconocían.

Saludo con un cabeceo a la profesora McGonagall y observo curioso la mesa de profesores. Aunque algunos habían cambiado no por eso dejaban de ser caras familiares. Neville Longbotton, profesor de herbología le saludo con la mano y la cabeza agachada como temiendo ofenderle; a su lado el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, el héroe de guerra, Harry Potter le regaló una enorme sonrisa; mientras que ha su derecha Draco Malfoy se entretenía golpeando la mesa con los nudillos.

No podía evitar lo curioso que resultaba ver como un mortífago había acabado allí sentado. No solo como un respetable profesor de pociones sino también como la pareja oficial de quien derroto a su antiguo señor. Aunque en el fondo no era de extrañar. Malfoy siempre había sido raro, incluso para ser un Slytherin. Aunque para Oliver siempre faltarían rostros entre aquellas paredes.

Como el Katie Bell. Su compañera de equipo que había sido asesinada en aquel miso lugar. Inconscientemente dirigió la cabeza hacía la derecha. Jamás podría olvidar la expresión vacía de sus ojos, ni al alumno de primero que temblaba protegido por su cuerpo. O a Colin Creevey el futuro periodista que se presento en el campo de batalla con la cámara en la mano dispuesto a documentar aquella carnicería. Al final lo había logrado, sus fotos se publicaron en todos los periódicos pero él nunca pudo verlo. Suspiro cansado y obligo a sus pesados pies a alejarlo de allí. Se apoyó contra la pared agotado y su cuerpo tembló por el frió, comprendiendo donde estaba.

Podían levantar las paredes como los muggles ladrillo a ladrillo y fregar el suelo cuantas veces quisieran, pero jamás borrarían la esencia de Fred Weasley. Sus padres podían suspirar aliviados pues de siete hijos solo habían perdido uno, aún estando en el centro crucial de todas las batallas; otros lo habían mucho peor.

Se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de aquel pasillo intentando reprimir las lágrimas, pero le fue imposible. Todo aquel lugar estaba impregnado de tristes recuerdos que ahogaban con sus gemidos aquellos que alguna vez fueron buenos. Derrotado se encamino hasta el campo de quidditch e incluso allí no pudo dejar de notar el escalofrío del poder. Un aura mágica recubría todo el terreno de la escuela ya que los que allí perecieron protegiendo el mundo habían decido seguir allí, prestando su fuerza a quienes habían quedado, cuidándoles y puede que aunque solo fuera por un segundo, recordándoles que no estaban tan solos.

-Así que ahí te escondías. -La risueña voz de George Weasley le hizo sonreír tristemente. El eco se había apagado y solo ahora que la escuchaba se daba cuenta de cuanto lo extrañaba.

-No me escondo, solo paseaba.- Mintió tristemente y el pelirrojo se sentó a su lado desganado.

-Oí lo de tu lesión. Y que vendrías aquí a recuperarte. Así que, como supuse que no vendrías a verme me he colado.- Dijo con tono pícaro.

-George no tienes quince años. - Le riño divertido. - Se supone que aquí solo pueden estar alumnos y profesores.- Y el pelirrojo levanto las manos en son de paz.

-Ey no te enfades, estoy en calidad de amigo. Para mi también fue duro volver.- Desvió la mirada a los aros del campo y sonrió con tristeza.- Pero fue más duro poder volver a mirarme en el espejo sin fingir que hablaba con Fred.- Oliver levanto la cabeza sorprendido al oírle hablar así.- Casi me volví loco. Incluso le pedí a McGonagall un puesto de profesor con la esperanza de que se me apareciese como fantasma.

El capitán sonrió y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su amigo. Apoyándole, reconfortándole y sobre todo haciéndole entender que entendía perfectamente el dolor que él otro aún sentía.

\- No. Fred se fue. - Dijo en tono neutro, como el de alguien que es consciente de una realidad que le disgusta pero que aún así la acepta.- Supongo que eso es bueno, que descansa en paz. Y seguro que está preparando nuevas bromas para cuando nos encontremos. Pero no puedo evitar echarle de menos.- La voz quebrada de su amigo hizo a Oliver tragar saliva.- Solo desearía poder haberme despedido de él. - Giro el rostro tratando de ocultar las lágrimas y Wood miró al suelo tratando de darle una intimidad que no podía tener.

-Mucha suerte.- Suspiro cansado y el pelirrojo levanto el rostro confuso ante las palabras de su amigo.- Eso fue lo último que le dije a Cedric. Hable con él el día antes del torneo, fue como todas las demás conversaciones, emocionado por el juego, algo cansado y preocupado porque Cho se había tomado la invitación al baile como algo sentimental. Yo solo me reí y le reste importancia, aunque me moría de envidia.-George se secó las lágrimas con la manga del verduzco jersey.- Ojala podría haberle dicho que quería ir con él. Aunque se burlará y dijera que eso era imposible, que nadie nos aceptaría. Quizás habría cambiado algo. O quizás no.- Se encogió de hombros resognado.

\- ¿Estarás bien un año entero aquí solo?- Pregunto sinceramente preocupado.

-No estoy solo, esta Harry. Y los alumnos de vuelo. Y puede que el equipo de Gryffindor me acepte como entrenador.- Dijo con sorna.

-¿Aceptarte? Te tienen en un altar, hasta me dan pena los pobres. No saben lo que les va a caer.- Se encaminaron hasta el sauce boxeador y el castaño arrojo una piedra para permitirle atravesar las ramas.- Ven a verme cuando libres Wood te invitare a Whisky de fuego.

-Mejor que sea algo más fuerte, lo necesitaré.- Dijo apretándole el hombro antes de dejarle marchar.

-Como quieras.- Una pícara sonrisa fue su despedida, y Oliver supo que algo había cambiado. Siempre sería un muchacho alborotado y amante de las bromas que triunfaban entre los alumnos del colegio pero George Weasley había madurado de una manera triste y obligada; abriéndose paso entre los mares del dolor y la desgracia hasta convertirse en si mismo.

El resto de la tarde pasó rápida y la cena le pilló casi desprevenido. Se arregló y ocupo el lugar de honor entre la directora y su viejo amigo Potter. Los alumnos llegaron en grupos y se sentaron ordenadamente mientras los primeros cuchicheos se extendían entre las mesas. El nuevo profesor había sido reconocido y los murmullos se hicieron eco en el gran salón de piedra. La directora mando callar a los muchachos mientras le presentaba cpn los honores que le correspondían como persona y profesional.

-Como todos sabéis la profesora de vuelo Hoch tuvo un aparatoso accidente durante el verano por lo que nos hemos visto con la obligación de contratar a un nuevo profesor para el año. Algunos de vosotros habréis oído hablar de él por sus logros deportivos, otros porque hace años lucho contra el que no debe ser recordado. Os pido que le deis una calurosa bienvenida al nuevo profesor de vuelo, el señor Oliver Wood.- Los aplausos arrancaron al instante y el rugido de la habitación les hizo ensordecer. El joven se acerco hasta el estrado y sonrió mirando las mesas. Tomando aliento comenzó un discurso que no había preparado.

-Hace años yo también me senté allí.- Dijo señalando la mesa de los leones y estos rugieron orgullosos.- Ahora puedo decir que fueron los mejores años de mi vida, porque no era consciente de lo que me esperaba.- El silencio inundo el lugar y los niños atendieron con curiosidad. Oliver tomo aire y retomo su discurso.- Hace diez años tome una decisión que es la que hoy me ha traído aquí. Decidí luchar y tuve la suerte de ver como Harry ganaba una guerra que se creía perdida.

Desde su asiento Potter le sonrió restándole importancia a sus actos y Malfoy apretó su mano incómodo. Los muchachos vitorearon hasta que las manos de Wood se levantaron implorando silencio.

-Todos recordamos aquel día con alegría, pero también con una inmensa pena. Porque aquel día vimos morir a nuestros amigos y a nuestras familias. Y no pudimos hacer nada por impedirlo. Y ese peso aún nos marca las oscuras noches en que gritándo cada uno de los supervivientes nos sentimos responsables de la caída de quienes no pudimos proteger.

McGonagall agacho la mirada y cerró los ojos dejándose calar por sus palabras mientras el silencio se imponía por primera vez de manera tímida y asustada. Y los ojos Wood relampaguearon antes de continuar.

\- Por eso este año os voy a pedir que cuando estudies historia de Hogwarts con la profesora Granger pongáis interés en ese capítulo, no para que recordéis a los que quedamos, sino para que os acordéis de aquellos que se fueron. Aquellos que como vosotros una vez ocuparon los bancos donde estáis ahora vosotros. Aquellos que jamás vieron cumplidos sus sueños ni proyectos. Aquellos que nunca pudieron brindar por la victoria ni suspirar de alegría al reencontrarse con sus seres queridos.

Alzo Su copa e invito al pabellón a imitar su gesto. Respiro hondo y con voz clara pronuncio los nombres de algunos cuyos rostros blanquecinos y vacíos de vida aún velaban por él las noches en las que la pena por ser el superviviente superaba al alivio de estar vivo.

\- Por Fred Weasley.- Sintió que las lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos pero en vez de derrumbarse fueron ellas quienes le dieron la fuerza para continuar. - Por Katie Bell, Colin Creevey y Nymphadora Tonks. Por Remus Lupin. y Cedric Diggory. Severus Snape y Albus Dumbeldor. Por todos aquellos que se fueron, y que murieron para dejarnos un mundo mejor. Porque su esfuerzo no resulte en vano y su recuerdo no se borre nunca. Por todos esos nombres que no he pronunciado y algunos que ni siquiera yo he escuchado. Esta noche desde este pulpito os animo a que durante el curso caminéis hasta los muros que flanquean el acceso al colegio. Os invito a perdáis vuestro tiempo leyendo cada uno de los nombres que están grabados en aquellas piedras. Y aunque os canséis y prefiráis ignorarlos siempre tenéis que tener en cuenta que aunque hay demasiados también fuimos muchos los que sobrevivimos gracias a su sacrificio.

Alzo la copa y bebió sintiendo la hiel, el dolor y la pena ahogándose en su garganta mientras las lágrimas le hacían escocer los ojos y los gritos apasionados de los adolescentes que no entendían lo que significaba ver morir a sus compañeros le abrazaban alejando durante un instante la miseria de su alma y haciéndole comprender que a todos los que habían sobrevivido le uniría para siempre ese sentimiento de que podrían haber hecho mucho más, de que podrían haber salvado a aquellos por los que estaban dispuestos a morir.


End file.
